


Distillation

by cher



Category: Vintner's Luck - Elizabeth Knox
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Xas considers whether he and Aurora really need to trade off quite so often.
Relationships: Sobran Jodeau/Aurora de Valday, Sobran Jodeau/Xas, pre Sobran Jodeau/Aurora de Valday/Xas
Kudos: 4





	Distillation

There came a morning when Aurora overslept, the night's pleasures and talk whiling away into the small hours. So it was that Xas came slinking into the room expecting his place free in the bed, and found it occupied, and his lover sleeping deeply next to Aurora. 

He considered; wake Aurora quietly, calmly, so that she should not be missed in her chambers? Wake her jealously, demanding his place? Or, perhaps, acknowledge what was already there, this largely equitable sharing of Sobran between them. (It was not equitable, really, to Xas' mind; Aurora was in Sobran's company far more often than Xas was, and it served no purpose for him to admit that the reason was more than half his own doing. Therefore, certainly it was _his turn_, and yet. They rested peacefully together, two humans subject to gravity and time.) 

He went down the stairs again, found the Baroness' boy in the yard. "Mssr. Jodeau is ill this morning, and the Baroness is tending to him. It is not serious, but she asks that his rest not be disturbed. She will send for her tea later on; would you tell the maid?" 

The boy nodded, wide eyed, and went silently away. Probably full of gossip now; Aurora out so early, and yet what could it harm, in this part of the world so full of open secrets. This one was not dangerous, not yet. He went back up the stairs, the cold morning air troubling him not at all. 

They rested together still. Xas stripped off his clothing and slid under the quilts, tucking his sturdy form in behind Sobran. Sobran reached for him in his sleep, and Xas curled up tighter, content as a barn cat allowed near the hearth. They would rest together, then, and perhaps later, the three of them together could negotiate terms. Surely there were other ways to share Sobran.


End file.
